Psyren Kenichi Crossover
by sworday
Summary: Two new students transfer to Kenichi's school, and Kenichi sees something he wasn't supposed to. No: shipping, lemon, fluff, pairings, OCs or any self-insertion of any kind. With as little OOC as possible. Sporadically updated. takes place post-Psyren end
1. Chapter 1

Psyren Kenichi crossover

written as of Kenichi 445 and the end of Psyren. Will keep up to date as much as possible.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Class expansion<p>

* * *

><p>Kenichi was having a good day. His training was just as tough (read as: grueling, torturous, life-threatening), Yomi was still out for his head, and he was still going nowhere fast in his relationship with Miu. No, he was having a good day because Niijima has been too busy to bother him all day. Normally having to deal with an assault of Niijima style brainwashing and speeches on the future of the Shinpaku Alliance, he was enjoying the quiet. As usual, this won't last.<p>

"Everyone, listen up," said the teacher as she walked in, "It's an odd time of the year for it, but we have another transfer student."

The entire class snapped to attention. All of the transfer students lately have not only been foreign, but also highly attractive. Even if most of them have left already, it was still of interest for the single population of the class.

The teacher continued, "He's transferring from a school in the part of tokyo…" Hearing this, the class visibly lost interest, "…that was damaged in the terrorist attacks last year." The interest returned in a hurry.

The teacher smiled at what she took as polite respect for another person's hardships. "Due to the reconstruction and confusion surrounding what happened, he hasn't been to school for a while, so please be kind to him." She opened the door of the class and a young man walked in. " Now tell the class your name and a bit about yourself." she said with a smile.

The young man faced the class and said in a neutral tone, "Hello, my name is Yoshina Ageha."

* * *

><p>"Something I like would be home made okonomiyaki, and something I dislike would be politics." Ageha said without much variation in his tone. He was tired from waking up so early and started thinking about what happened when he woke up from the hospital.<p>

To avoid awkward questions about where he had been and what happened during the year he was gone and why he was in a six month long coma, Tenjuin Elmore used her influence to concoct a cover story for him. The story was that he was getting home-schooling as payment for him working at her mansion, and had taken a bad electrical shock on accident that put him in a coma. He was transferred to a new school as a way of dodging questions and avoiding people who knew him well enough to spot any inconsistencies. The old lady had covered for all of the drifter's absences except Oboro, who insisted on using his disappearance as both a publicity stunt and a way of keeping himself amused.

"Please, sit in any of the empty desks." The teacher said, forcing him back to attention as he looked for a spot. He chose a desk next to a blond man in a covering but stylish sweater. As he sat down, he glanced over at the blond and realized that he was staring intently at Ageha like he was a billboard. As Ageha met his eyes, he blinked and turned back to look at the teacher. Ageha considered shruging this off as just an odd reaction, but he knew from instinct that the blond wasn't the only one…

* * *

><p>It was now lunchtime, and Kenichi and Miu were, unusually, eating in the Shinpaku Alliance branch room with the other members, including Takeda, Ukita, Kisara, Renka who was there because of Kenichi, and Siegfried who was also there for no apparent reason.<p>

"So you think he might be a martial artist?" said Takeda to Miu, continuing the conversation they were all having.

"Yeah, he was way too aware of his surroundings to not have some skill," replied Miu, "I wonder what style he uses."

Ukita laughed and said, "Who wants to bet the alien will recruit him to Shinpaku if he's any good?"

"Please don't talk about that alien, he's been gone all day and I haven't had a day like this in a long time." Kenichi said with a cheerful smile.

"Talking about others behind their backs? It seems your conversion to evil is progressing." said Niijima, who was crouching just behind Kenichi's chair.

Kenichi spun around at mach speed and shouted "Who's talking behind who's back?"

Niijima cackled and stated, "I was out investigating the new transfer students and found some odd results." He sat down and continued, looking at his PDA, "Their names are Yoshina Ageha and Sakurako Amamiya. Yoshina Ageha has records as being a fighter of some strength from various street fights, the girl has no reputation to speak of. Their records say that they began working as live in caretakers at the home of a wealthy and influential retired fortune teller by the name of Tenjuin Elmore roughly a year and a half ago. In addition, they received home-schooling there. The boy, Yoshina, went into a coma for six months due to an electrical accident and woke up three weeks ago. The both of them are living in an apartment near the school paid for by Tenjuin Elmore." He looked up at the rest of them.

Kisara was the first to respond. "Weird story, but that just means that they're normal people right?"

Takeda, knowing Niijima a bit better, commented "That's not all, is it?"

Niijima nodded and continued, "Correct, a story that suspicious sent my strangeness buzzer off. I did some in-depth investigation and discovered some very strange inconsistencies. The doctor's reports on Yoshina's coma were fakes, the originals replaced by very good forgeries. The doctor who made the diagnosis was paid money to stay silent. What's more, the care-taking service Tenjuin hired during the year those two were supposedly working there had never seen them before. In other words, they were somewhere else the entire time. Couple that with the fact that Tenjuin Elmore got rich due to the support of a number of big business managers and politicians, most of whom are known Yami supporters, and you draw some interesting conclusions."

Ukita got up and shouted, "You're saying they're members of Yomi?"

Niijima shook his head, "No, it's more likely that they're disciples of one of Yami's lesser masters or one of the armed division disciples."

"So what you're saying is," started Renka, speaking for the first time since Niijima showed up, "We have to go beat them and they'll leave."

Kenichi, knowing what was about to happen, started to say "Wait!" but was too slow to prevent Renka from going out the door. Kenichi followed quickly behind her shouting "Wait a minute!" along with Niijima who was cackling. The rest of them followed a couple seconds after.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

I've wanted to do one of these for a while, so tell me what you all think.

Not sure how often I'll write new chapters, but I guarantee I'll finish this before moving on to something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Psyren Kenichi crossover

written as of Kenichi 445 and the end of Psyren. Will keep up to date as much as possible.

I own nothing but my own little plot twists.

I'll think of a story title later.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Another Fight<p>

* * *

><p>Amamiya was using the lunch period to familiarize herself with the schoolgrounds. She may have beaten Nemesis Q's game, but some of the habits it created were still there. One habit being having a hiding place somewhere in the school where she could stash some weapons away for emergencies. She walked into an alley between two buildings in the back of the school. As she looked around for a good spot, she heard someone approach behind her. She spun around to see a chinese girl in the school's uniform in a combat ready stance. Amamiya knew a fight was near, and commanded in a dead-pan tone, "What do you want?"<p>

* * *

><p>Renka saw the girl get into a battle ready stance as she turned. Renka didn't know what martial art the girl practiced as she didn't recognize the stance, but she could tell from the feeling of menace from the girl that she had some fighting skill. Renka was a bit sorry that she lost Kenichi when she ran off, but she was certain he'd like her more when he heard how she took down one of Yomi for him. When the girl asked her the question, she responded with, "I've always wanted to take one of you guys down."<p>

The girls expression tightened and she snapped out "What do you mean?"

"Bulls-eye, I knew it! I guess the Alien's information was spot on." Renka raised her estimate of Niijima's value. The opportunity to both fight a strong opponent and impress Kenichi was a great one.

* * *

><p>Amamiya was getting less and less happy with what was happening. -What did that girl mean by 'you people'. Is she talking about the drifters? And by alien… Quat Nevas?-<p>

The sound of the chinese girl's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Ready then?" Amamiya saw the chinese girl charging at her with what Amamiya could only assume is Rise. Strangely, she saw something peeking around the corner at them, something barely human.

* * *

><p>Kenichi and the others arrived just in time to see Ma Renka hit the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Author notes: I had planned on adding more to this chapter, but ya know what? I'm lazy, deal with it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Psyren Kenichi crossover

written as of Kenichi 445 and the end of Psyren. Will keep up to date as much as possible.

I own nothing but my own little plot twists.

I'll think of a story title later.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: More of the same<p>

* * *

><p>'This is bad,' thought Amamiya as she saw the crowd gather around the girl she just knocked out, 'I don't want to fight this many people at once. Even if they aren't dead, it'll still make a huge uproar and granny's coverup will have been wasted. She backed up until she was out from in between the buildings and dashed off. She had to find out what was going on and soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenichi ignored the girl's retreat. Renka was the more important issue. From the look of it, she was unconscious and battered but otherwise fine. Kenichi momentarily lamented the fact that anything short of death is considered fine to him now.<p>

"How dare they do this to Renka!" Miu fumed.

"I'm more worried about how she was beat in the first place." Kisara replied. Everyone knew that Renka was not by any means weak, and her opponent seemed unharmed.

"She was out-classed and beaten in an instant." stated Niijima, sitting crouched between Kenichi and Takeda.

The two jumped away surprised, Kenichi shouting, "Go back to your home planet you alien! Stop doing that!"

"Never!" cackled Niijima.

"What did you mean, 'outclassed'?" Miu asked, being less easily creeped out by Niijima's antics.

"She never stood a chance. That girl, Amamiya Sakurako, was moving at the speed of a super master."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"What's more, her fighting style is unrefined. It reminds me more of Berserker's brawling tactics than martial arts."

Takeda decided this was a good time to throw his two cents in, "Hold on, that doesn't make any sense. You shouldn't be able to move at that kind of speed without absurd amounts of practice."

"Clearly, it's possible," Niijima made some notes on his ever-present PDA, "I need to ask some questions to your masters Kenichi."

'Here we go again' Thought Kenichi.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Sorry for ending it on such a cliche line. And taking so long to post. And doing so a two in the morning. I suck at this whole "Regular updates" thing.

Next chapter: Discussion with the masters! Niijima vs. Ageha! Kenichi talks with Amamiya! Matsuri shows up! I actually put one of these things in the next chapter! Coming soon!


End file.
